


The Jolly Roger

by Teatime86



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Pan challenge, Fluffiness, Killian hears Peter's pipe, M/M, NSFW, PWP, alternate flashback for 3x17, captainswan bashing, dark themes?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teatime86/pseuds/Teatime86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3x17 AU. Hook didn't turn down that prostitute because of Emma. It was never her. He did it because he knew there was something better waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jolly Roger

**Author's Note:**

> So because 3x17 was an absolute monumental disappointment and I wanted a Peter Pan flashback but I didn't get one, I wrote one instead. And it became fluff, too. Oh gosh, CaptainPan will be the death of me;I cannot freaking stop with that pairing. And this was for the CaptainPan challenge on Tumblr:Day 20-Killian hears Peter's pipe, although it didn't really become really centered around that.

As Blackbeard's crew went about getting the Jolly Roger ready to sail again under its new/old captain, Hook stood behind the helm, a real smile creeping over his lips for the first time since coming back to the Enchanted Forest. He had his ship back at last, and he'd gotten away from the Charmings and company without any of them suspecting a thing.

Suddenly, a low, sibilant noise cut through the din of the crew and the captain's smile twisted. He knew that straining, haunting melody all too well.

He followed the strange tune down into his cabin, opening the door with a sense of mixed trepidation and excitement. When he strode inside, he saw exactly what he'd expected to see.

"Well done, Captain,"Peter Pan greeted him amiably, removing the wooden pan pipes from his lips as he reclined back on Hook's cot, "You've officially arrived back at your ship, as per our original plan,"

The pirate shut the door behind him, leaning back against it as he took in the familiar tawny skin, tousled dirty brown hair and blazing green eyes of the demon boy. He knew he'd be hearing those pipes sooner or later;the lost children weren't the only ones they called to.

"Pan,"he responded, keeping his tone and expression carefully neutral, "I see you've found the ship okay,"

Pan gave him a toothy, indulgent grin, sending shivers down his spine as he reappeared in front of him. "I never lost it, or you,"he said quietly, lips whispering against the pirate's as his slender fingers traced the collar of Killian's leather coat. He raised the pipes in his other hand, tapping them against the pirate's chin. "You answered my call. You can still hear them, can't you?"

Hook met those gleaming sea glass orbs without blinking, debating whether or not to just tell truthfully. "I can,"he admitted carefully, watching Pan while he continued to pluck at his leathers, "What of it?"

The eternal boy's grin widened, showing more of his sharp, pointed teeth. "You were listening for me,"he intoned silkily, inching closer as his free hand slid upward to cup Hook's stubbled jaw, thumbing along his cheekbones. He touched their foreheads together, his breath invading Hook's parted lips. "Is that why you turned down that harlot your men bought for you?"

Hook felt another smile tug at the corner of his mouth and he lifted his hook, resting the point against the underside of Peter's chin. "You were spying on me?"he accused, though his tone was more playful than offended.

His breath hitched when Peter gripped his hair, the pipes vanishing as he yanked Hook's head back, teeth scraping over the flesh of his throat. "I don't need to spy in order to know things, captain,"he hissed lowly, sliding his knee in between the pirate's thighs and making him gasp as it ground against his crotch. "If you'd had her, I would have been able to smell her on you. I know the ways of a pirate, Killian;buying women as gifts is one thing I know they do on a regular basis. But not something you seemed to appreciate."

Hook chuckled ruefully, not even struggling against the vice-like hold Peter had on his hair. He was all too used to Pan's less-than-gentle seduction tactics;he was also far too susceptible to them. "What would I need with a harlot when I have you waiting for me?"

He gasped when Pan's teeth dig into his neck, bruising his nut-brown skin. "I think there's more to it than that, Captain,"he purred with satisfaction, nails scratching lightly at the pirate's scalp. He dragged his teeth back up over Hook's chin, seizing on his bottom lip. "Do you care for me, Killian?"he crooned softly, pressing more firmly into the captain's personal space and rolling his hips forward with deliberate slowness.

Hook's good hand shot out, grasping Peter's shoulder to still him before his body took over and he completely forgot what their conversation was about. "What gives you that idea?"he asked breathlessly, pulling his lip out of Pan's teeth and trying desperately to maintain his composure while Peter continued to grind against him.

The demon's husky chuckle vibrated against his skin as he brushed his lips over Hook's, thin hands settling on his sides. "You can't hide from me, Killian,"he intoned in a far less sinister voice than he'd ever used before, "Not like you do from them, not like you did from her. I know more about you than they ever will, because you've always been and you will always be mine,"

Hook didn't have a chance to speak again before Peter was crushing their mouths together, kissing him with an almost dizzying intensity. Far from being repelled, he slid a hand around to the back of Peter's neck, pulling him closer and reciprocating without hesitation.

Pan wasn't completely off the mark in suggesting that he cared about him. He hadn't turned down that prostitute because of Emma;he'd done it because of Peter.

Peter kept control of the kiss, licking his way inside the pirate's mouth and exploring the familiar territory thoroughly. It hadn't been that long since the last time they'd been together;they'd been doing this every night since he left the Charmings to go and return to their castle. The whole thing with Emma and David in Neverland, all of it had been an act;Pan had concocted the entire scheme to make it look like he'd changed-but the truth was he'd never stopped working for the demon. He was always Pan's, right up until now.

He let himself be turned around and pushed toward the bed, falling backward with Peter climbing on top of him. "I'm yours,"he panted as his clothes were stripped away and Peter trailed a line of harsh, biting kisses down his bare chest, nails following close behind, "I've always been yours, Pan-Peter. I belong to you,"

Peter let out a low, dark laugh as he face the pirate again, looming over him so that he was all that Hook could see. "Good boy,"he praised the pirate's admission, caressing Hook's arms as he pushed them above his head and gave his wrists a squeeze to let him know to leave them there. He lowered his lips to Hook's again, nudging his legs apart and settling between them, "And now I'm going to reward you for your honesty,"

He traced his fingers over the pirate's swollen lips;Hook took the hint and parted them, sucking in the slender digits and laving over them with his tongue.

Peter smirked as he pulled them away, positioning them at Hook's entrance. "So glad you see things my way, Killian. We always did make a great team,"he crowed in a pleased tone, working one of his fingers in and making the pirate arch at the breach.

Hook groaned, pushing back on the slender appendage as his inner muscles tried to force it out. "Ah, Peter,"he gripped both of Peter's shoulders, hook digging into the skin and making the boy let out a moan of his own.

Pan leaned in closer, adding a second finger and scissoring them together, eliciting a strangled, keening noise from the back of Hook's throat. "You look so beautiful like this, Killian,"he complimented roughly, nuzzling his neck in almost affectionate manner, "Under me again. This is where you'll always belong;with me, by my side,"

Hook stretched his head back as Peter sucked a bruise into the juncture between his neck and shoulder, fingers curling into the cotton sheets, hook scraping down Peter's back. His tunic ripped, but he didn't appear to care, adding his third finger and stretching Hook to breaking point before withdrawing them.

A satisfied hum left his pink lips as he shed his torn shirt and lifted Hook's legs over his shoulders, pressing into him as the pirate let out another groan. "Peter, please,"he begged desperately, completely unashamed at how wrecked and needy his voice sounded as he urged Pan inside, needing to be filled by him, needing this more than he'd ever needed anything.

The immortal nipped at his neck before entering him in one smooth thrust, making him cry out at the sudden penetration. "Mm,"Peter grunted in pleasure as he started moving, snapping his hips back and striking Hook's prostate on the first try, "I'll never turn you away like she did. And I'll always be the only one to make you feel like this,"

Hook mewled wantonly, not caring at all that he was acting like a whore and he wasn't ashamed in the slightest. He bucked forward as Peter thrust into him more firmly, nails leaving crescent-shaped bruises in his thighs and he raised his knees to his chest to allow Peter to get even deeper. "Fuck,"he gasped out a litany of expletives as he arched off of the bed, squeezing his eyes shut as Peter's mouth crashed into his. He couldn't even think about what Peter was saying nor could he reply as his mouth was ravaged until he tasted blood, unsure if it was his or the boy's. Every thrust sent his mind spinning further and further into oblivion and he couldn't think, couldn't speak except to keen helplessly as he responded to Peter's kiss, opening his mouth and sucking the boy's tongue back inside. He couldn't hold on and he was coming before Pan even touched him, spilling all over his own stomach, kissing him hard to muffle his screaming Peter's name.

Peter's breath stuttered in his mouth as Hook clenched around him, prompting his own release. He came inside Hook, swallowing their combined moans and lacing their fingers together next to his head.

He broke their kiss as he finished, collapsing on top of the pirate and resting his forehead in the crook of Hook's neck. Killian curled his hook over the back of Peter's neck as he nuzzled him, wrapping his legs around the immortal's waist. "I do care for you, Peter,"he confessed truthfully, kissing the corner of his mouth.

Peter chuckled quietly, brushing his lips over Hook's fluttering pulse. "Me, too, Killian. Me, too,"he admitted lowly, squeezing his good hand.


End file.
